Green's Adventures in Kanto
by Tales from the Breloom
Summary: Decades have passed. Explosive population growth has forever changed the Kanto region. Sixteen-year-old Green (son of Red, the famed Pokemon League Champion) is eager to begin his adventure. The world is bigger and more complex than ever, brimming with new opportunities and temptations—indeed, with new dangers. There's no telling what lies ahead, but Green can't wait to find out.
1. Green and Moon

Hey there. This is the first piece of fanfiction I've ever written. I've loved both Pokemon and creative writing since a I was a kid, and it just felt like it was time to combine the two. Hope you enjoy ;-;

* * *

Green's Adventures in Kanto – Chapter 1: "Green and Moon"

* * *

The first time Red let it slip, Green had been nearing fifteen. Father and son relaxed together after dinner, couched among shelves of books in the front room. Red had been reading; Green had flicked idly through his phone. A fan turned slowly overhead, and a restless Wendy, the family Persian, entered and left the room many times. Green had looked up at some point, sighed and muttered, "I can't believe it's still over a year away."

At first, his father hadn't even bothered to meet his gaze. "Could be worse. They used to send us out as children." Green recalled how, judging from his father's face, Red must have remembered suddenly. "My god, we were only ten." He had scoffed at this. "We didn't know what the hell we were doing at that age. Trust me, you're better off waiting."

It had sounded like a joke. Ten? He was supposed to believe that back in the day, a ten-year-old could apply for a Pokemon Trainer's License. Wow, good one, pops.

Red had just shaken his head, assured him it was true. "Things were different then. I don't know quite how to explain it." He closed his book. "Look. Back then, you could almost think of Kanto as one big community. People in Viridian knew people in Pewter, and vice-versa. It was like that with all the towns. It's just the way things were." He had gestured out the bay window of their townhouse toward the dim, crowded street. Sorrow had surfaced in his voice. "I mean, look at this place. Your grandma's home is long-gone, steamrolled over by those Kakuna Condo towers. There are almost as many people in Pallet as there used to be in Saffron. The Saffron of those times, I mean—we all know how massive Saffron's gotten now."

Green had long since disregarded his phone. "I can't believe this. You're actually serious."

Red had shrugged, as if the age disparity were somehow a minor one, a technicality.

"Ten years old? I'm almost fifteen. Fifteen, Dad. I'm still stuck here waiting. It just doesn't seem fair."

"I know, Green." He sat back in his armchair. "Like I said, it's a different world now. It's amazing how quickly people forget the old days. Don't let it get you down. There are many advantages you'll have, being older. Your adventure will unfold along with experiences I was far too young to encounter."

Green's shoulders had slumped; his chin rested in his hands. "I guess."

"Don't worry, Green. You'll see what I mean in time."

So, the minimum age really was once ten. It was probably for the best that Green hadn't found out earlier. The wait would've driven him crazy. But by that time, to a teenaged Green, the thirteen months remaining had felt manageable.

;-;

Now? His fateful sixteenth year lay just a night's sleep ahead. Green was excited—ecstatic, actually—and of course, very nervous. That evening, he moved south along the busy streets of Pallet toward the Southside Pier, seeking relief from his anxiety. He was accompanied by his best friend, Moon, who lived in the same complex just a few houses down. It was early-June, and a warm, clear evening eagerly welcomed the boys to summer.

Strapped as it was for unused land, Pallet Town had spent the intervening years expanding north toward Viridian City, which had, of course, also expanded south. What little natural habitat remaining between the two was set aside for the Pokemon who called it home: protected wilderness lands. Catching remained unrestricted, but further city development had been absolutely banned. Brief forest on the east and west sides of the Pallet peninsula was mostly clear-cut, and the town, quite literally out of space, had begun expanding skyward. The boys passed under the long shadows of these new gleaming buildings as they walked.

Out on the pier, a permanent night market brimmed with Palleters who bustled through its narrow lanes, as Pidgey ruffled their feathers and twitched their necks from bright fabric awnings, and Rattata roamed in scavenging clusters along the wooden floor.

As it became dark, the boys bought pretzels and cotton candy, faces awash in the multicolored bulbs that beaconed from booths and small amusement rides. They moved to a quiet spot down the boardwalk. Moon pointed to where the glow of Cinnabar Island was visible across the dark waters of Route 21—an uncommon sight.

"If you swam far enough, you'd reach it," he said, nudging Green with his elbow.

"Bullshit." Green tore off a piece of pretzel. "You wouldn't make it a hundred feet. A horde of Tentacruel would carry you off and have their way with you."

Moon dangled his legs over the edge of the planks. "That's gross."

They finished their treats in silence, soaking in a warm northerly breeze.

Moon's blue-and-white-striped t-shirt billowed. His black hair peeked from under his hat, ruffling endlessly. The boy cleared his throat. His voice had recently plummeted to a new, unstable depth, and it cracked as he said, "Can't believe you're leaving so soon."

"Don't worry about it. You'll be joining me in another year. I'll show you the ropes."

"I don't know. My mom's really wanting to get out of here. Way out of here."

"Yeah, but by then, you'll be old enough to do your own thing. Make your own choices."

Moon just sighed. "Maybe."

Green turned to him, stole his hat and snugged it over his own ash-blond hair.

"What the hell, man? Give it back."

Green fought Moon's arm away. "Just let me wear it for a minute. I like how it feels."

Moon's hand landed against the oily oak surface of the boardwalk, just barely overlapping Green's, pinky resting on pinky. Green tensed for an instant, then felt himself relax. There was nothing especially strange about it. They were close, after all, and something about it made him feel warm, cared for. With his free hand, he removed the hat and placed it back on the head of its rightful owner, eyes trained the whole time on Moon's pale face. "If you stay, we'll look after each other, okay?"

Moon's little finger moved twice over the top of Green's, then he lifted his hand away. He sighed. "We'll see what happens. She hasn't even found a place she likes yet, so who knows?"

The night air grew cold, and the boys headed home. They stopped at the bottom of the concrete steps leading up to Green's front door. The wind moaned up through the dark streets.

"Promise you'll text me when you get it."

"I promise," Green told him.

Green sat in bed, huddled over his phone, and when the clock ticked past midnight, he submitted his application form. He hardly slept. The next morning he joined his father in their small kitchen.

Red set down his coffee. "Do I even need to ask?"

"Still processing. What could be taking so long? It's all done by computer anyway."

His father lifted a section of the Saffron Sun and read absently. "I'm sure a human has to look it over at some point."

Green's phone buzzed in his pocket. An anxious pang leapt through him. It was an email from New Trainer Processing in Vermillion City. "Congratulations, Green," it read, "Your application for Pokemon Trainer's License has been processed and approved. All associated apps, including Identity Card, Pokedex, and Kanto Region Map have been made available to you for download from our servers (see links below). Please report to your local Lab or Training Center for further instruction and starter Pokemon."

"Oh my god," Green said, stumbling a bit, nearly losing his mind in excitement. How could something that was out of grasp for years come so easily to him now, simply from one day to the next?

He was steadied only as his father stood and pulled him into a solemn hug. "Well, I take it you just got it. I don't need to say to you that this is a big day. Congratulations, kid."

"Thanks, Dad."

Red stepped back, resting his hands on his son's shoulders. "I just want to tell you to be careful out there. Pokemon will be your life, Green. Catching and training them will be your primary focus. I know it's what you've always wanted, and now you'll have it. But you're going to learn about other things, too. Other life experiences and lessons will come your way as you travel. I want you to know that, and to be prepared."

"I understand, Dad. I won't let you down."

Tears welled in his father's eyes, but did not spill over. "I know you won't, Green. I've never doubted that for a second."

;-;


	2. Who's That Pokemon?

Hey there. This is the first piece of fanfiction I've ever written. I've loved both Pokemon and creative writing since a I was a kid, and it just felt like it was time to combine the two. Hope you enjoy ;-;

* * *

Green's Adventures in Kanto – Chapter 2: "Who's That Pokemon?"

* * *

Green hurried out into the chilly morning, cinching the the collar of his black racer jacket close against his neck, and lugging a worn gray cloth backpack over one shoulder. He headed northeast toward the base of the hill, on top of which stood Oak-Biscayne Research Center (still known simply as 'The Lab'), surrounded by Pallet College and the myriad buildings associated with each institution.

It drizzled, and Green dusted fresh droplets from his stubbornly straight hair before opening his umbrella. He knew right where he was headed. The Center for New Trainers lay at the middle of it all in a gleaming building, whose clean lines and blank expanses were evocative of the still-unwritten journeys of young trainers who entered.

After passing through its doors, Green made his away across a broad, whitewashed lobby and approached a receptionist at the front desk. She sized him up for a moment, then cleared her throat and slammed her pen down to the surface of her desk. With obvious restraint, she muttered, "Wait here for just a moment." She stood immediately, straightened the front of her skirt and left toward a pair of swinging doors to his right.

"Wait," he called out. "My name is Green and I just—"

"Yes, okay, thank you," she interrupted, not turning around. "I won't be long."

Well, great. Green stood alone in the lobby. He stepped from one foot to the another, the tapping noise reverberating from the walls. After a minute of two, a ruffling noise and the sound of voices issued through the doors. They promptly swung open.

A woman whom Green had only ever known from a great distance, whether speaking at crowded town gatherings or hosting league events, streamed through the confining screen of his phone, now stood before him in full white lab attire. Close up and in the flesh, she was taller than he'd imagined. Her dark brown hair spilled over her shoulders.

"P-Professor Biscayne," he stammered, peeling his right hand from the strap of his backpack in order to shake her hand. "I'm Green and I'm here to—"

"I know who you are," she said with a smile. "I knew your father. Still do, actually—in fact I'm surprised he didn't tell me you were coming."

Green was at a loss for words. His father never mentioned knowing the professor. He could only manage a shrug before she continued.

"Never mind that, though. Let me guess. Today's your birthday."

"Yes, professor."

"Call me Mallory," she said, then shot off the like a bullet, back toward the doors, motioning for him to follow. As he caught up to her, she said, "Let's move quickly so that you have time to see them. I would normally have one of my aides meet with a new trainer, but then I heard who it was. I told Hannah to keep an eye out just in case, and, well, here you are."

They charged down a brightly-lit hallway tiled almost entirely in white. "Are we going to see the starter Pokemon?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid you picked a bad day to come. The worst day, actually."

Well, fuck, thought Green. "Can I ask what you mean by that?"

More double doors came up on the left. "I'll let you see for yourself." She stood aside and motioned for him to go in ahead of her. Heart in his throat, Green pushed his way through.

He stepped into a large atrium, slightly warmer than the hall, and humid. Looking up, he saw the massive web of interlocked glass panes that formed the ceiling. Several trees rose up from circular grates in the floor. Small, grassy hills had been built up along the walls and in the room's center. An artificial pond carved out a large corner to the left. "Wow, it's beautiful in here," he said.

"Yes, well, take a look around."

He stepped gingerly toward a young sycamore, and then turned back to face her. "But isn't this where you keep the starters?"

Before the professor could answer, a Pidgey swooped down from an unseen perch, landing at their feet. It called out meekly and pecked at the ground.

"Well hey there," said Green. "You seem awfully friendly."

She pulled a clipboard from the wall. "Let's see, looks like a level three male...well, no, hold on." She frowned. "Says here he's only a level two. Anyway," she said, returning the clipboard to its hook, "these Pokemon have had the past month to warm to humans. That's what I'm getting at—we don't receive the next batch until tomorrow. And even then, it's best for new trainers if the Pokemon have a few days to settle in. Would it drive you crazy to wait four or five days, and come back when the selection is better?"

Green nearly felt sick. Yes, it would drive him crazy. The professor certainly knew how to choose her words. After all this time spent counting down the days, hours—minutes—he was now, unimaginably, being asked to wait once more. What to do? He cleared his throat. "Did you say there are others?"

She laughed. "Just one. This way please."

He followed her through the trees to a contrived rock formation near the back of the room. They circled around to the far side of the concrete structure, gravelly soil now underfoot, and Green saw a knee-high, round opening to a small artificial cave, butting against the wall.

"Just kneel down and have a look. No need to be scared. I doubt she'll be scared of you, either."

As he peeked through, Green noticed a rustling of fur several feet back in the shadows. And then, the unmistakeable round face of a Growlithe came right toward him. As it emerged into the natural light, they nearly bumped noses—and Green saw it. A dark mane. In fact, completely and utterly black. Before he could speak, the thing advanced, giddy, pushing him onto his backside in the dirt, making a quick home in his lap.

The professor laughed. "She likes to hide in here—though as you can see, she's not especially shy. Just a bit sad from waiting around so long."

Perfect, then they already had something in common. Green found he could not keep from giggling as she made repeated attempts to lick his face. "What's going on with her coloring?"

"Right...so it's a mutation. Rare, but not unheard-of. It is not associated with any health risks per se, but Green, wait before you get too attached—and do pay attention to what I am about to say."

He managed to calm her a bit before looking up at the professor.

"She will advance through her levels much more slowly than normal. I have seen cases as extreme as one-third the normal rate. And perhaps more notably, she will likely never evolve."

His heart sunk. Of course there was a catch. The Growlithe began squirming again and emitted a cheerful yip. He looked down into her eyes—definitely a bad move, if his intention was to pass on her. They were large and bright, and stared into him with hope (either real or imagined), as if the Pokemon were aware of opportunity posed by his visit. "Hold on," he said suddenly. "Her eyes are blue."

The professor knelt down beside him. "Yes, that is a co-mutation often observed with the black coloring on the mane. I shouldn't affect her vision."

"Oh." He returned his attention to her, petting down the striped fur of her back, knowing that with each second, he stepped a few feet closer to the edge.

"Green, due to the slow nature of her progression, competitive battling—especially gym battles—would pose severe challenges. Adding to that, her inability to evolve means it's highly unlikely she would ever be championship-team material." She paused, taking in a breath. "I'm afraid I have to officially advise against the selection of this particular Pokemon. It was a personal indulgence to show her to you. My professional opinion is that she is unfit as a starter."

Green studied the professor for a moment. "And what is your personal opinion?"

"My personal opinion is that she is unfit as a starter." She signed, bit her lip, and added quietly, "At least for the typical new trainer."

His eyes locked for an instant with the professor's.

She looked away, pulling out her phone. "Anyway, I really do need to get going. It's almost ten and I have a meeting. I can have one of my aides take my place if you need more time—"

"I'll take her."

;-;


End file.
